Her Last Stand
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: Luke Castellian, age 14 has suffered much. But nothing is as bad has the loss of his best friend, Thalia Grace. Told in his own words, Luke tells the story of how Thalia made her last stand on Half Blood Hill, starting at the Cyclopes mansion.


**_Disclaimer- The chatacters and events in the story belong to Rick Riordan. I own nothing, except maybe the fact that I wrote this not someone else. I also don' own Cyclopes, so now Amcient Greeks can't sue me for their myths that I used. Just saying. Haha:D_**

**Hello! If you're new to my stories or not, welcome! I was struck by some inspiration for this story, I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is the begining forhour story. It is in Luke's POV and itbegins at the Cyclopes mansion. I hope you enjoy!**

**Luke- **

Grover, the saytr, stood beside me. He was breathing hard. I couldn't blame him; we'd just ran about six miles. He wasn't used to this work, I suppose. But it comes along when you're a demigod.

A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes stood in front of me and looked up at the house. Another girl, only seven years old, was beside her and holding her hand. "It seems safe enough," Thalia said. "I can't detect any monsters. What about you Grover?"

Next to me, Grover looked nervous. "Light traces. Not enough to be sure of anything. It's probably safe though. But we shouldn't stop! Hades is still after you!"

Thalia looked down at Annabeth, the blonde seven year old. I knew what she was saying. I'd known her long enough to see the thoughts running through her head.

"Grover, we have to stop," I practically shouted at the brown haired boy. He winced and I felt a little bad, but I couldn't help it. Annabeth meant the world to Thalia and I. She was about to drop from exhaustion. "I know we have to get going, but we can handle ourselves. We need to rest."

He squirmed in his shoes, nervous. But he relented. "Oh all right. Come on." Grover trotted, yes I said trotted, up towards the house. I scooped up Annabeth and carried her in my arms towards the place, Thalia at my side.

Up close, the old place looked nightmarish. Windows were broken and the door had claw marks on it. What was this place? I turned back to Grover who was defiantly having second thoughts, if I was. He had taken out a tin can. Nibbling on it, he pushed open the door with a loud creek. Cold air rushed from the building with a whoosh! as he stepped tentatively through the front door. Thalia entered to, her blue eyes reflecting the doubt I was feeling. That was it. If she was going, so was I.

Thalia meant more to me than anything had ever had. I found her, well she found me, when we were only twelve and in the worst time of my life. I'd been on the run for a while and I was starving, hungry and homeless. I was lonely and she was just the thing I'd needed. A friend. I loved her with all my heart and more, but don't get ideas. It wasn't like that. Maybe.

I shifted my arms to get a better hold of Annabeth (we'd only recently found her, but I'd still have died for her) as I entered the creepy house.

Immediately, I knew something was wrong. No light was streaming through the windows and I couldn't see a thing. No sounds were coming, even though I should've been able to hear Grover whimpering or Thalia hissing at lack of light. Yet nothing came forth.

I wasn't willing to let go of her, so I shook Annabeth awake in my arms. "Whha?"

"Annabeth, listen. We're at the house. I can't find Thalia or Grover. Can you see or hear anything?" I gently set her on her feet, with her hand in mine.

"N-no!" She wailed. "Luke where are we? Wheres Thalia and Grover?"

I should've told her, but I didn't want to worry her. "Shh. We're fine and okay, I'm sure they are to. Now let's-"

And I was cut off. By a horrible, but wrenching scream of pain. And it sounded just like Thalia.

My mind went blank, I'll admit. I dashed forward, dragging Annabeth with me, towards the sound of the noise. "Luke! Help!" She called out again.

"L-Luke?" Annabeth wailed. She planted her feet flat on the ground, and I skidded to a halt.

"Yeah?" I was aggravated. Thalia could've been dying, and Annabeth looked like she was about to throw a tantrum.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She whimpered. "We should just wait for them to come back, not dash off. They might not be in danger."

I was shocked. How could she think that? "But the might be in danger, sweetie."

"Luke you're not listening! Grover told me about something like this, just let me remember! Somethings not right!" Annabeth looked lost in concentration. What could be important at the moment? What on earth could she be trying to remember? Maybe Grover had told her something he hadn't felt the need to share with the rest of us. Even at seven, Annabeth was probably smarter than Thalia and I. We didn't know who her godly parent was, but we all guessed Athena, goddess of wisdom.

"Okay, then." I gasped. I still couldn't see, couldn't hear anything but Annabeth's breathing. I was panicking, I hate the dark. It scares the heck out of me.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around and please don't let go of my hand." Odd request. I did as she asked and saw a little door just ahead, light glowing through the outline. My stomach lurched and I couldn't help but take a step towards it.

The only problem was the that the light was starting to illuminate the hallway. And I would've preferred the dark over that horror. Broken mirrors lined walls splattered with... blood? Cast to one side was a pile of orange T-shirts, all ripped and frayed. My heart lept into my throat and for a second, I couldn't breathe. I started shaking and tears of fear streamed down my face. Where was Thalia? Where were we? Why had I talked Grover into bringing us here?!

The next thing I knew, Annabeth's small arms were wrapped around my neck. "Luke! We're gonna be okay. Aren't we?"

I looked into her brilliant grey eyes and knew that I couldn't lie to this girl. She had suffered and gone through enough pain to see right through any lie I sent her way now. The poor girl, she'd suffered so much. I couldn't let her down. But I also couldn't tell her what I was really thinking. Whatever was on the other side of that door it wasn't going to be good.

"Luke!" Grover whimpered. He sounded so close, I couldn't help but glance at the door.

"Luke, help!" Thalia's scream set me over the edge. I yelped and let go of Annabeth's hand. I dashed towards the door with no thoughts other than finding her, than getting to Thalia. I couldn't focus on anything else, not Annabeth's screaming even. "Luke! Luke come back! Please!"

But I didn't. And I'll always hate myself for it. But I couldn't help it.

I yanked the door open with all of my strength, all of my might. The light was blinding at first. My eyes adjusted quickly and I found myself staring right into... An eye. Not two eyes, only one.

"I knew you would come," The Cyclopes sneered at me. I glanced frantically around the room and found he was not alone. Grover was tied up over a metal pot in the corner... While Thalia was no where to be seen. "Good thing I heard your little friends screaming for you." His voice changed to that of Annabeth's. "Luke! Luke, come back! Luke help!"

I back against the door where I prayed Annabeth was still on the other side. "You're not going to hurt her or my other friends."

"I don't think so," the monster laughed gleefully.

Just as he smashed my head back into the door and I passed out.

I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review? I'd be ever so grateful!

~AnnieRemmyAurum(yeah Imight startsigning off...Just letting you know!


End file.
